So Contagious
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: AU- Misty and Gary are both in the acting business. While they pretend to be in love on set, they can't stand eachother. Forced into living with one another for a year while on probation? It's going to be one hell of a year. EGOSHIPPY.
1. Stuck with the Enemy

**This is my first Egoshipping fic, so be nice! Constructive Critiscm is encouraged, flames however aren't.**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. If you aren't nice, I'll kill off Gary Oak. Beware. **

* * *

"Gary… please," Misty whispered, the only sound in the room. "Stop…"

Tears of pain and betrayal slid from Misty's eyes down her cheeks, and to the tip of her chin only to drip off her face, staining her blue cashmere sweater.

The full moon sat high in the sky, clouded slightly by wispy clouds and the occasional bare tree outside the medium sized window in the room. It was her only source of light but Misty could still very clearly see the knife shinning if it moved just the slightest against her throat.

Despite the object that could kill her at any given second being so close she didn't give it a single true glance; her eyes were locked on his.

The deep blue eyes of the man that could take her life at the very moment—that _would _take her life.

"I thought," Misty paused, as if talking was a struggle in the midst of confusion. "You loved me...?"

His eyes were void of any emotions and not a single hair on his head was out of place or a single speck of dust was evident on his suit as one arm wrapped around her back and the other held a knife to her throat.

No words were exchanged but the air was tense and deafening Misty with the sound of her own heartbeat.

"I…I can't do this." Gary dropped the knife, making a small _clang_ on the ground. Misty looked to the knife then back to him. "I can't…"

Misty opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"We need to run away. You can't stay here, you're in great danger!" Gary stammered, grasping her hands in his. "We can run off, far away. We don't have to stay here anymore! I couldn't kill you, because _I love you."_ Misty could only manage a nod, as their faces slowly began to attract towards each other's…

"CUT!"

Misty relaxed, and pushed Gary away from her. The lights on the set were turned back on, engulfing the once dark room. Gary rolled his eyes_._ He turned around, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Misty rolled her eyes at his action, stepping up next to her co-star.

The two were up-coming actors, and were rising to the top pretty quick. Misty, known the most for her own musical in Cerulean City, _The Misty Mermaid._ As soon as the curtains lifted, her face was everywhere in the tabloids. She was the most graceful and beautiful actress anyone has ever seen, who could resist visiting Cerulean to flash a photo of the girl? But then, _he _came into the picture…

Gary Oak. Misty hated everything about the guy, the way he spoke, his clothes, attitude, even his name pissed her off. But there's a main reason she hates him is because…well, he stole her spotlight. All he had to do to please his fans was flash a smile, then, _BOOM! _Instant popularity. No matter where Misty stood, Gary was always one step ahead of her. And she didn't like it one bit.

Misty spotted their manager making his way towards the two, face showing his obvious stress.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Misty asked him as he stopped and stood in between them, hands on his hips.

"The President would like to see you two in his office."

"Really?" Gary asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "This isn't good…"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, looking at her rival suspiciously.

Gary looked to her with a smirk on his face. "Oh, you don't know? Giovanni, _the President," _He stuck his nose high up in the air eyeing the ginger, the smirk still plastered on his face, "Only likes to see his stars when he has a bone to pick with them. But, I guess since you're newer to the business, you wouldn't know would you?"

Misty felt her face get hot at Gary's words. _Who does he think he is?_ She thought, trying to find the right words to throw back at the egotistical teen.

"For your information, we've been in this business for the same amount of time, Mister! Don't you think you can get away with things like that! Plus, if he wants to see both of us then that means you are in as much trouble as I!" Misty screeched, pointing her finger right at his nose. He shrugged, holding his hands up innocently.

"Whatever you say, Mist. But I'm sure he wants me in there so he can show you what a _real_ actor looks like."

"Ugh, you little-"

"C'mon, you two! Calm down, he wants to see you now and he isn't in a very good mood! Let's go." Brock grabbed the both of them and dragged them by their arms, off of the set and down the hall.

"Whatever we're in trouble for, it's your fault." Misty muttered to Gary, who scoffed at the statement.

"What happened to 'If he wants to see both of us then that means you are in as much trouble as I!'?" He asked, raising his voice up an octave to imitate the ginger. She scowled, causing him to smirk at her reaction.

Brock then stopped in front of Giovanni's door, dropping the two's arms. Nervously clearing his throat, he turned the door knob, stepping aside.

Misty glanced inside the dark room. She felt like turning around and running back onto the set until she heard Gary sigh.

"Slow, much?" He asked. "Maybe you just need a little push!" He pushed Misty through the door, causing her to lose her balance, falling flat on her face. Gary stepped into the room, chuckling. Misty groaned, pulling herself off the floor. "Misty, you better hope that you didn't bruise or scratch your face. You're going to need it." He said, giving it a gentle pat.

"Sometimes I wish I could just slap you in the face." She muttered, holding the cheek that Gary pat.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be stuck with you…oh wait, that's all the time isn't it?" Gary shot back, arms folded across his chest.

"What a nice way to greet your manager." The light's suddenly turned on, causing Gary and Misty to look straight to where Giovanni's voice came from. He was sitting at a large desk, fingers entwined with each other, giving the actors a hard, cold stare. "Sit down." He motioned to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Misty didn't waste a second pulling out her chair and sat down. Gary, on the other hand, took his time, running his fingers through his brown spikes and chuckled at Misty. She glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"…Ratings for you both have been rather low, lately." Giovanni said, spinning his chair around so he was facing the wall. "It's no wonder, too, with the way you two get along."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"…You two play lovers on set, am I correct?"

"Sadly, yes." Misty answered, shooting a glare at Gary who just ran his fingers through his hair again.

"So why is it then, that I can't feel any of that emotion from the both of you? You're saying the lines but I'm not feeling anything. The audience isn't buying your performance and neither am I." Giovanni spun back around, and stood up, fiercely throwing his hands on top of the desk. Misty winced. She wanted to get out of the room as soon as she could, but she couldn't risk her job. It was her passion.

Gary opened his mouth, "We-"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuse, Oak!" He barked. Gary bit back a growl and shut his mouth. Giovanni sighed, sitting back into his chair. "…I ought to fire you two."

Misty felt her heart sink. Did it have to be, that her career start with Gary Oak and then end with him?

"But I can't afford to lose such talented actors. So I came up with a compromise!"

Misty tilt her head in confusion. Gary raised an eyebrow at the man, who just let out a deep chuckle.

"You two can't act your parts, because you don't feel the parts! That's why I decided to put you two on probation, until you can reach common ground and get along."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Misty screeched, jumping out of her chair. "There's no way I can get along with this loser!"

"Hey, loser? That's not very nice, red. I thought we were past name calling." Gary said to her, flicking his hair. "It's just probation. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? We can't STAND each other, Gary!"

"And I forgot to mention, until you both are off probation, I arranged for the two of you to attend regular public high school. You will have the same classes, and…" Giovanni pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Live in the same house."

It was Gary's turn to jump out of his seat. "WHAT! I CAN'T GO TO HIGHSCHOOL, I'LL BE EATEN!"

"You're worried about that? We have to LIVE together, for Arceus's sake, Gary!" Misty turned to Giovanni. "You HAVE to be kidding! Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Giovanni smirked, folding the house deed back up and placing it in his pocket. "Not at all, Ms. Waterflower. Once again, until you both can get along, you will be on probation. The movie is cancelled until then." Giovanni sat up out of his chair, walking around the desk. He placed his arms around both Gary and Misty, walking them to the door. He opened it, revealing Brock, who jumped at the sound and moved out of the way. "You have a year. If you can't get through to me by then, you will lose your job…" Giovanni pushed them out the door, "… And I will make sure you won't get hired for another acting job again." He added, with a smile. "Good luck." With that, he slammed the door shut.

Misty couldn't believe it. _Am I seriously going to have to do this, or is it all just a dream?_ She pinched herself on the arm. _No, not a dream… If it was it would be a horrible, horrible nightmare._

She turned to Gary, who seemed to be looking off in thought. But soon his attention snapped towards her, he let out a smile that would've made most girls swoon, and ran his hands through his hair. "So, I guess you're stuck with me, huh? Well, more like we're stuck with each other." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Misty, in pure defeat, let her head hang low as she heard Gary begin to laugh.

_This is going to be one long, hard year…_

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! FOR ALL THE VOCALOID FANS, I HAVE RINXLEN FICS ALSO;P**

**Review, and you'll win a free level 100 Magikarp!:D**


	2. May Maple hates Playboys

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. If you don't send in a review I _will_ wipe out the entire Squirtle population. Beware.**

* * *

**10:30 A.M. at Gary and Misty's New House in Saffron City**

"Would you get this crap out of the way?" Gary Oak grumbled, kicking a box off to the side.

"Hey!" Misty Waterflower jumped off her seat on the staircase, and ran over to the box. "It's not crap! For your information, this," She took a small stuffed tiger out of the box and swung it in his face, "Is Tiger Lily! Isn't she cute?"

"Whatever," Gary flicked his hair, "…What are you doing with stuffed animals anyways? What are you, six?"

Misty could feel her face get warm from anger. "Ass-face! Don't you have more boxes to unload into your stupid room?"

Gary snickered, grabbing a box that he had placed on the floor awhile ago. "What does it look like I'm doing now?" He started to walk down the spiral staircase, and before he reached the door, he looked back up to the fuming redhead. "And, really, ass-face? Can't you think of something better than that? Use your head, Red." With that said, Gary opened the door to the basement, chuckling.

_Ooooh, that guy! Sometimes he makes me so mad! _Misty tightened her hold on the cardboard box and swiftly made her way into her new bedroom.

She placed her stuffed animals on the new waterbed, and sat down next to them. She could feel the bed shifting underneath her, and grabbing Tiger Lily, she clutched it to her chest.

"Why do I have to live with him anyways? It's bad enough that we're on probation for a year. Why does everyone think this would be good for us?" She mumbled, to the stuffed tiger. Misty was about to flop onto the bed, when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, she sat up, walked out of her new room and to the front door, and opened it with one swift motion.

In the doorway stood a petite girl. Her blue eyes gleamed in curiosity.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor! I saw the moving truck awhile ago, so here I am! I made you some cookies!" She held up a tray of neatly arranged cookies up to Misty's face. Misty smiled at the girl, and took the tray into her own hands. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name, did I?" She laughed, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "The name's May Maple." She stuck out her hand, and Misty took it into hers, shaking it.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you May."

May's blue eyes widened. She removed her hand from Misty's, gasping.

"The Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City? Former Gym Leader, Fourth Sensational Sister AND current Film Mistress?"

Misty laughed nervously, sweat-dropping. "Aha, yeah, that's me."

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm here, at your doorstep!" May squealed, clasping her hands tightly together.

"Oh, that's right, how rude of me. Would you like to come in?" Misty stepped aside, motioning for the brunette to walk inside. She nodded, eyes gleaming in excitement. Walking inside Misty couldn't help feeling as if she had just made a mistake, letting her in. She didn't know May, hell, she'd just met the girl and she was clearly a fan. Mentally slapping herself for making a rookie mistake, she led her to the kitchen, where she placed the tray of cookies on the table.

"So what are you doing here in Saffron City?" May asked, taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter.

Misty sighed, going over the few passed events from a week ago, when The Prez dropped a major stink-bomb on her and her rival. Walking to the refrigerator, she said, "Well, I was here to film…" Grabbing the milk, she placed it on the counter.

"What do you mean, was?" The curious brunette asked, watching Misty walk over to a cabinet.

Misty took out two mugs, and explained to her everything that had happened. She watched as May's eyes widened at the mention of _Gary Oak, _and couldn't help but to snicker at her reaction. From where Misty was standing, she could already tell that May was a major fan of the egotistical jerk and was probably fangasming on the inside. Rolling her eyes, she explained the relationship between her and Gary as they both ate the cookies May had made, and was taken aback when she saw May's excited, happy expression turn serious.

"Is there something wrong?" Misty decided to ask. May took a bite out of a Pikachu shaped cookie, and shook her head.

"No, just that by the way you're explaining him, Gary Oak sounds like some guy I know-"

"Who do I sound like?" Gary suddenly asked, stealing a Charmander cookie. He looked from Misty to May, then back to the redhead. "Who's the brunette chick?" He asked, munching on it. Misty rolled her eyes at his rude behavior.

"This _chick, _is our new neighbor and my new friend, Oak. Her name's May Maple." Gary just scoffed at the redhead and stood behind May.

"May, huh…" Gary started, his voice low. He leaned towards the girl, placing his hands on either side of her. May's expression snapped into an annoyed one, which Misty caught, surprised.

"What?" May asked, not bothering to look at the boy, and Misty couldn't help but to watch in awe at the girl. "And could you please move?"

Misty had to bite back her laughter.

"I'd move, beautiful, but the sight of you has got me paralyzed."

May growled, turning around and pushing him away. He stumbled back, the look of surprise etched across his features. "Oh please. I get enough of this from that Broccoli Mop at school; I don't need it from you also." She stood up from her chair, walking to Gary. Bringing her hand up to Gary's face, he prepared for a slap, which surprisingly he didn't receive. She placed her hand on his cheek softly, trailing her fingers down his chin. "Do everyone a favor, _and get over yourself._" She gave his cheek a soft pat before spinning around on her heel and calmly made her way back to her seat. At this point, Misty was cracking up, not able to hold in her laughter anymore.

"Oh my _gosh, _May! That was awesome!" May smiled at her new friend, giving her a victory sign.

Gary chuckled, and took a seat next to Misty, "Damn girl, you got spunk. I like that. And if you don't mind me asking, who is this Broccoli Mop you speak of?"

May groaned, placing her elbows on the counter. "Some guy who thinks he's hot stuff. He flirts with every girl and gets away with it, that player. Of course, he doesn't get away from me without a good reality check."

"So he's the guy you said reminds you of Gary." Misty concluded, bringing a finger to her cheek in thought. "And I thought you were a Gary Oak fan, May. I guess I thought wrong."

"Oh, you didn't think wrong. I admire Gary Oak for his acting and battling. He was quite the trainer. And you, Mister," She stared daggers at Gary, "Don't let it go to your head! I don't want your ego growing any bigger!" Gary just chuckled.

"Too late, May." Gary smiled a victory smile, causing May and Misty to roll their eyes in unison.

**3:40 P.M. at Gary and Misty's Place**

"Sorry Misty, I have to get going now. My parents are probably worried about me. It was nice talking to you!" May stood at the doorway, giving Misty a quick hug.

"It's totally fine! I'll see you sometime then." Misty said, smiling. May nodded, about to step outside, when a thought suddenly raced into her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you guys have to attend public school, right? Which one are you attending?"

Misty blinked, for the thought never occurred to her.

"Oh, that's right! Um, I think it's called Ava High?" May's face lit up.

"Ava? We're going to the same school, no doubt about it!" May giggled. "You should know that you need to bring your Pokémon, then." Misty nodded.

"Don't worry May, I know." May nodded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!" May walked out the door, and Misty waved to her new friend.

"So I guess I'll be stuck with you two." Gary said. Misty groaned, turning around.

"Whatever Oak, you don't even have to hang out with us. I actually prefer it that way."

Gary forced a pout on his face, "What? Misty doesn't like me?" Misty chuckled, giving him a pat on the head.

"Tough luck, Oak. Try again later." Misty started to walk into her room.

"So you're saying that there's a chance you might like me?" Gary scoffed, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"Yeah, right, when May falls for Broccoli Mop."

Gary snickered, walking down to the basement.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Send in a review, and you get a free Corsola!**


	3. New Guy in Town

**Disclaimer: My rights were taken away. So sadly, I no longer own Pok****émon.:(**

**So Contagious**

**Chapter 3-**

**New Guy in Town**

* * *

**4:45 P.M. Misty and Gary's Place**

Misty sat in her room, innocently listening to one of her favorite songs. The music blared from her boom box, vibrating off the walls. She could practically feel the floor shaking to the beat.

Luckily for her, Gary wasn't in the house at the moment. He had left a few hours beforehand, claiming that he had _'Places to be'._ Misty couldn't imagine what it was, but she honestly didn't care. She was excited to have the house to herself for some time.

Sadly, the savoring moments didn't last long. Before she knew it, she heard pounding on her door. Sighing, she turned off the boom box, getting off her bed and sluggishly made her way to the door.

"What do you want, Oak?" Misty yelled.

No answer.

Misty felt herself growing aggravated.

"Oak, I'm serious. What the hell do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. Still hearing nothing, she groaned, silently cursing to herself. _Oh, _she thought, _Oak is going to get it for disturbing my peace. He'll be on his knees by the time I'm done with him…_ Misty grabbed the handle, swinging the door open, readying a mallet she had found in one of her boxes.

She was about to swing, when she saw no one was standing there. Confused, she walked a few steps out of the doorway, looking from side to side to see if she could spot the brunette devil. Seeing nothing, she sighed, before turning back around to walk into her room once again. But before she could make it, a large Spinarak in front of her doorway, swinging from side to side. Misty's blood ran cold. Screeching, she fell to her bottom, pushing away from the disgusting bug Pokémon until she felt her back hit the wall.

"Get away from me, you disgusting spider!" She screamed, swinging her mallet at it, though it was too far from her to actually hit it.

The Spinarak shot down from its web, landing right on Misty's lap.

By now the poor redhead was hyperventilating, while at the same time managed to scream and kick.

Just then, she heard hysterical laughter come from down the hall.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO PRICELESS!" Gary poked his head down to look at Misty, a wide smile on his face. Misty didn't dare to look at the devil; she was frozen solid in her place. She didn't want to risk moving, with the creature on her. Gary made his way towards her and took out a Poké Ball. "Spinarak, return!" The bug, obediently obeying its Master, returned to its ball.

Misty, relieved, sighed. Then, turning to Gary, her face was contorted with anger towards the brunette. "GARY OAK, I WILL KILL YOU!"

The smile returned to his face. Sticking his tongue out at her, he bolted down the hall. She scrambled up to her feet, following him closely behind.

If he thought he was going to get away with that terrible prank, he sure thought wrong.

* * *

**6:55 A.M. Misty and Gary's Place**

"Wow, he really did that?" May asked. It was already the next day. Misty, after finally chasing down Gary and possibly giving him a few bruises, had looked herself in her room for the rest of the night, not wanting to deal with the guy.

It was morning, and May had dropped by to walk to two to school. Misty was grateful for her help; if she hadn't offered to take them to school it might've taken awhile to even find it.

"Yes! Ugh, he is so…so…impossible!" Misty exclaimed. May giggled, and shook her head. "What?" Misty questioned, taking a sip of her coffee while eyeing her.

"Nothing, really. It's just that although you two are rivals, you seem pretty close." May answered, checking her reflection in her hand mirror. "I bet if you guys put up the effort, you could be friends."

"Are you serious?" Misty asked, setting down her now empty coffee cup with a small _clink._ "Even if we try, it wouldn't work out May. I can barely imagine us as friends. Oh, man…what are we going to do?" She sighed, placing her slumping. "We can't get our jobs back until we get along, but so far we have no progress."

"Misty, it's only been a few days. Don't expect you guys to be friends just like that," She added, with a snap to add effect, "Don't worry. I'll help the best I can, okay?" May gave her a reassuring smile, putting the mirror back into her pocket. Misty smiled back.

Misty was happy to have a friend like May, and was surprised it only took a day for them to be this close. Although she wasn't exactly sure if she could be able to tell May everything, let her open herself to the girl, she knew that she would be a true friend. But what worried her was that Gary might chase May away. After all, Gary is the exact epitome of the term, _playboy._ She certainly did not want that to happen, and if it did, then she would never accept Gary as a friend. Sighing inwardly, she heard Gary enter the room with a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Sup," He greeted the girls, giving them a small wave. Misty simply nodded at him, grabbing her bag herself.

"Ready to go, May?" Misty asked, and May answered with a smile. Grabbing her own school bag, they all made their way towards the door.

Misty fingered the single Poké Ball on her belt. She was nervous, no, nervous wasn't a strong enough word to describe her feelings. She was afraid of being recognized at Ava High, and strangely, she wasn't exactly used to all her fans yet.

Gary, seeming to read her thoughts, chuckled. "Don't be so worried, Red. We'll be fine. If anyone tries to jump you, you can always bash 'em with your Pokémon!" He said, giving her a light smile.

Misty rolled her eyes, giving him a light nudge.

"Stupid, you can't attack people with Pokémon."

"Who said so?" Gary inquired.

Misty was about to answer his question when May suddenly piped up.

"Oh! How can I be so forgetful?" May exclaimed. The two turned towards May, in question. A slight giggle escaped her lips at the simultaneous reaction. "Although Ava is a public school, it's based all around different studies of Pokémon. Throughout the day, you get to choose one Pokémon to accompany you. Only one, but you can switch them every day if you want." She said, smiling. "I'm bringing my Beautifly today."

"A Beautifly?" Gary asked, "Where'd you get one of those in Kanto?"

"Oh, I didn't get it here. I did when I lived in Hoenn. It didn't cross my mind to tell you two." She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Misty was suddenly excited. She hadn't seen a Beautifly before, much less any other Pokémon that came from anywhere besides Kanto. "Can we meet it?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not? Beautifly, their eyes are on you!" May shouted, throwing her Poké Ball in the air. In a flash of red light, Beautifly appeared in front of the three, showing off its colorful wings.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed. "It's so pretty! Y'know; for a bug." She giggled.

"Beau, Beautifly!" The butterfly Pokémon exclaimed excited to see its Master.

"_Their eyes are on you! _What kind of phrase is that?" Gary asked, amused. Misty sent a glare to the brunette.

"Gary, don't be rude!" She said, raising a fist.

"Oh, Misty, it's alright." May said, lowering her fist. She then turned to Gary. "Sorry. It's just habit. I grew up watching a bunch of Contests when I was little, and the competitors would always shout things like that when they released their Pokémon."

"I see," Gary said, then turning to Beautifly. Misty noticed a glimmer of admiration sparkle in his eyes, as he smiled gently to the Pokémon. "Its wings sure are shiny. You're taking good care of it."

Gary reached his hand towards Beautifly. Beautifly, being the friendly Pokémon it was, nudged closer so Gary could rub its head. A smile appeared on Gary's face, as he gently pet the Pokémon.

Misty stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. Gary Oak; being friendly and admiring a Pokémon other than his? She wasn't sure what to say; what to think. Instead, a small smile graced her lips.

May smiled, calling back Beautifly. Misty, wallowing in her thoughts, kept her gaze glued to her rival.

Could he really be a caring person on the inside? No, impossible. He was Gary Oak; her rival. He was the one who could easily beat her at anything, and he made sure she knew of it. Yet, a voice in the back of her mind told her that Gary isn't the guy she thinks he is.

"Hey, Red." Gary called out to her.

"Hmm?" Misty asked, looking ahead of her to see exactly where they were going so she could remember the route to school.

"Why are you going to school decked out in that? Don't expect any guys to be flocking around you looking like that. Most guys like girls, not tomboys."

A vein popped on Misty's forehead.

"Ass!" She yelled, swinging the mallet in his direction. He laughed, dodging it with ease. Gary, no longer in the direction of her swing, she lost her balance, falling over.

"Misty! Are you alright?" May exclaimed, offering Misty her hand. Misty grabbed it, shooting a glare in Gary's direction, and he countered it with a smile.

Misty discarded any other thoughts of Gary possibly being a nice person. Misty, pretending that Gary wasn't there anymore, began walking again with May by her side. They were now in the

"How far until we get there?" She asked.

May opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Hold it still!"

"Hurry up and be quiet!"

Misty and May exchanged glances. Without thinking, they advanced down the alley where the voices came out from. Poking their heads down, they saw a bunch of teenage boys crowded together. Misty, wanting to get a better look, started to advance even further, but was stopped when Gary grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back.

"What?" She hissed, turning around to face him but was silenced as Gary quickly placed his hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. Gary removed said hand, and then pointed back to them. She turned back, and gasped at the scene in front of her.

One of the teens, threw his leg back, and kicked a helpless baby Caterpie, knocking it away from its Mother. The Butterfree cried out, trying to aid her baby, but was held back by another boy.

Misty couldn't bear to watch it any longer. She fingered a Poké Ball on her belt, and bolted in front of the Caterpie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, glaring at the boys in front of her. One stepped forward. Misty recognized him as the one that abused the poor Pokémon.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Get out of the way!" He yelled at her.

Misty just scoffed, pulling out a Poké Ball.

But before she could even release her Pokémon, it was knocked out of her hand by a Houndoom, which swopped in, taking the ball into its mouth.

"I'll ask again. Get out of the way." He said smirking. Misty winced; her only Pokémon was taken from her.

"Hang on, Misty!" Misty was relieved as May called out her Beautifly. Beautifly flew in front of Misty, blocking her from the teens' way.

"Umbreon, go!" Gary threw in his own Poké Ball, and Umbreon appeared next to Beautifly.

Gary and May exchanged glances, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty. It was almost as if they had some sort of conversation, just by looking at each other.

"Alright Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon formed a shadow ball, flinging it at Houndoom.

"Houndoom, counter it with Iron Tail!" Houndoom, managing to keep Misty's Poké Ball in its mouth, hit the ball with its Iron Tail, flinging it back at Umbreon.

"Dodge it, Umbreon!"

In the middle of their heated battle, the Houndoom and its Master seemed to have forgotten about Beautifly.

"Umbreon, knock it back with a Headbutt!" Houndoom attempted a dodge, but Umbreon managed to hit it right in its side, knocking it onto the ground. The other trainers all took a step back. "Good job!" Gary yelled, and Umbreon smiled at its Master. "Now, May!"

May nodded, knowing what to do. "Beautifly, Thief!" Beautifly flew into the Houndoom, causing it to whimper in pain, and snatched the Poké Ball from its mouth. May cheered as Beautifly gave Misty back her Pokémon.

Misty smirked. _This guy isn't going to get off easy, _she thought, _for my Pokémon, and that Butterfree and Caterpie._

"Alright, let's finish this! I choose you, Poliwhirl!" Misty released Poliwhirl. When Poliwhirl was released, it looked back at its Master, waiting for instruction. "Brick Break!"

Poliwhirl nodded, turning to its foe, which was now making an attempt of standing back on its four paws.

Poliwhirl jumped high up into the air. The Houndoom, noticing something was amiss, looked up at Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl smiled triumphantly as it came down on Houndoom, knocking it unconscious.

"Ah! My Pokémon!" The trainer kneeled down next to Houndoom, resting his hand on its head.

The trio recalled their Pokémon. Misty felt triumphant saving the Pokémon from the sleazebag, a grin forming on her face. She noticed the Butterfree and Caterpie making its escape, and felt her grin grow wider.

The trainer and his pals noticed this too, all of them wearing scowls on their faces.

"You bitch! Look at what you've done!" He stood up, facing the redhead. "You're going to pay for this!"

Misty scoffed. "How? Obviously, as it has just been proven, _we're_ the better trainers and are completely capable of beating you in another battle-"

Misty was cut off as his fist made contact with her face, causing her to be thrown back.

Gary watched with widened eyes as she fell to the ground, blood beginning to drip from her nose. He scowled, blood starting to boil.

May spoke up. "Hey! You can't hit a girl like-"

"Blastoise, go." Gary said softly, releasing his giant Pokémon.

"Gary, what are you doing?"

"Leave this to me, May." He told her, and then faced the trainer. "You're a sleaze. Do you think you can abuse Pokémon, and then a girl and not get away with it? People like you make me sick," His voice was abnormally calm, as he tossed Blastoises' Poké Ball around in his hand. "You need to be taught a lesson. Blastoise, use Skull Bash!"

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned at Gary in disbelief, but when she saw Blastoise charging at the trainer, she quickly averted her eyes. After she heard the _thud, _she turned back to Gary, who was glaring at the other teens, who gave each other nervous glances, before turning and making a run for it.

Gary exhaled, recalling his Pokémon. May stared intensely at the back of Gary's head as he made his way towards Misty, helping her to her feet and making sure she was okay. Raising an eyebrow, she then spun around on the back of her heel.

_Gary Oak, huh,_ May thought, with a small smile, _Maybe he isn't as bad as Misty and I think he is. _Her smile then disappeared. _…But, he's still a playboy. _

* * *

**7:30 A.M. Ava High School**

The trio made it just in time for school. In fact, Misty was surprised to realize they even had 10 minutes to spare. After the run-in with those kids, they all had to dash to insure they wouldn't be late.

Gary had helped her clean up her bloody nose, and even reported the incident to Officer Jenny, who took off in the teens' direction.

Misty, was not surprised at all the kids who were now running into the school beside the three. She knew how most teenagers were, wake up late, and dash. Heck, if it wasn't for her giving Gary that nasty wake-up call, he would never have gotten up.

"Hey, May!" A voice rang out through the hall.

May shut her eyes, face falling into her hands. "Oh, no. Not already."

Misty watched as a boy with bright green hair pushed his way through the crowd, and caught all the other guys giving him nasty looks as he did so, and the girls all had hearts in their eyes…well, that is, except for May.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you miss me?" The boy winked at her, flicking his hair. Misty bit her lip, fighting the laughter that was bursting to erupt from her mouth.

This guy was exactly like Gary! She averted her eyes to the brunette, who was checking out his schedule. He caught Misty's eye, and ran his hand through his hair. Misty hated it when he did that, it was such a player thing to do. She rolled her eyes and looked back to May.

"Miss you? In your dreams, Drew." May said, hands on hips.

_So, this is Broccoli Mop. He's kind of cute…_ Misty shook her head to be thinking such thoughts. He was a player, all he did was mess around. She didn't want to have to deal with another one of those.

Drew faked a hurt expression. He then reached inside his jacket, pulling out a red rose.

"For you, May."

May took it into her hand. "Drew, where do you get all these roses? And stop giving them to me. I have nowhere to put them since you give me one every day."

"You know you love them. If you didn't you wouldn't accept them every day." He said, smirking. May flushed a deep red, growling at him.

_Yep, this guy is exactly like Gary. Right down to the voice…_

Misty giggled at the thought, whispering it to May. She giggled alongside her, and they were cut off by a certain someone.

"Well, who's this beauty?" Drew asked, swinging around May so he was face-to-face with Misty. Misty's smile was immediately wiped off her face.

"Misty Waterflower. Not that it's any of your business." She said, crossing her arms and looking away. Drew just smiled, tucking a strand of her fiery hair behind her ear. Misty could feel her face burning, and growled, pushing the boy away. "Ew, get away from me."

"Oh, a feisty one huh? I like 'em like that," He said, with a wink. May's face grew bright red as she stomped over to Drew, whacking him over the top of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Go away, Drew. She has no interest in you." Gary intruded their conversation, finally giving his attention after Drew approached Misty.

"Oh, and who are you? Her boyfriend?" Drew spat out at him.

Gary and Misty both glanced at each other. Misty's face had the word terror written all over it, and both glowed red.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" They both yelled at him, and he smirked.

"Well then, I can do as I please. Now, I'll be making my leave. See you, Misty, May." He both smiled cockily at the two fuming girls, flicking his hair as he made his exit.

"I can't believe he thought we were dating," Misty grumbled to Gary as she took out her schedule. Gary scoffed at the idea, following Misty as she walked down the hall, after all, they had first period together.

May watched the two walk away. She didn't have first period with them, and her class was in the other direction. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Misty whack Gary on the arm.

* * *

**First Period; Pokémon Basics Class 203 at Ava High**

Misty slumped in her chair. She was wedged in the back between Gary and some snoring kid, who no matter what wouldn't wake up. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. First off, she had gotten punched in the face, flirted with by Drew, was accused of being in a relationship with Gary, and then she was sitting next to the Devil himself and Mr. Snores A Lot.

_What a great first day of school so far. _She thought sarcastically, chewing on the eraser of her pencil.

"…flower. Ms. Waterflower?"

Misty jumped in her seat, not aware that her name had been called a few times by her teacher, Mr. Goldstein.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Goldstein?" She asked nervously as a few classmates snickered at her, while others looked at her with gleams in their eyes, probably because they recognized her. She was famous, after all.

"If you were paying attention, you would know that I called on you to ask; since you were the Cerulean City Gym Leader, you should know a lot about Pokémon, yes?"

"Well, I wouldn't know a lo-"

"Ms. Waterflower, what are Arcanine's special abilities?"

"Erm, I'm sorry Mr. Goldstein, I don't know much about Fire-type Pokémon." She shrugged, embarrassed. The teacher simply sighed.

"Does anyone know?" The classroom was silent. Once again, he sighed, turning around to face the board that had a large picture of an Arcanine engaging in a battle with what seemed like an Onix. "Well, class Arca-"

"Arcanine can spit large trails of flame, as well as run with extreme speed. Like other Fire-type Pokémon, Arcanine has a flame (or possibly a flame sac) within its body. Arcanine is capable of learning a variety of tooth-based moves such as Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, etc. Since Arcanine is now fully evolved, it is capable of learning powerful moves such as Hyper Beam and Giga Impact.

On rare occasions, Arcanine have been known to wield powerful Dragon-type attacks such as Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath and Dragon Pulse." Gary answered, arms folded across his chest as a smirk appeared on his face. He looked to Misty, shooting her a smile that said; _Looks like once again, I'm better than you Red._

Misty glared at him, and received another triumphant smirk from Gary.

"Amazing, Mr. Oak! I would expect nothing less from Prof. Oak's grandson." Mr. Goldstein exclaimed.

As he went on to talk about Arcanine, Misty looked around, seeing that many girls were turned in their seats, giggling and pointing at Gary, who went back to doing Mew-knows-what on his paper. Misty felt a vein pop on her forehead. Since they had gotten to Ava, all the girls have been throwing themselves at Gary. He acted as if you didn't mind it, but she knew that he hated all the unwanted attention. She smiled as she remembered Gary's words when The Prez told them they'd be going to public school.

_"WHAT! I CAN'T GO TO HIGHSCHOOL, I'LL BE EATEN!"_

His words echoed in the back of her brain and she smirked, knowing that Gary was going to have a hard time trying his best to 'not be eaten'.

* * *

**First Period; Pokémon Basics Class 304 at Ava High**

Drew scoffed as he heard all the girls around him giggling about the new famous hottie that was Gary Oak. He's already seen Gary push away the girls, yet they still were so infatuated and excited that he is now attending Ava, they failed to notice Drew.

His eyes trailed to May, who was sitting at her desk a few rows ahead, taking notes. He remembered seeing Gary walk in with May, _his May, _the one he was trying so hard to get. After all, she was the only girl who resisted him, excluding that redhead hottie. What was her name again? Whatever. Drew threw away the girl and focused on May.

The two, even if they weren't even friends, seemed closer than Drew was with May. It was unfair; Drew had known her longer, had been there for her, gave her roses every day, and gave her all of his undivided attention. Yet, it seemed as if Gary was one step ahead of him in the race, even if he wasn't competing. Oh, Drew would definitely make sure he wouldn't compete. But, at the moment, he was. And, the worst part is…_he's winning._

He felt his pride shatter; Drew Hayden is the King of this school. And he sure was not going to let Gary take the crown.

* * *

**Special shout-out to: xXblueandpurplestripesXx! She sent me a very long and thoughtful review earlier, so I made sure to make this chapter come out long and quick. Thank you! Much lovies to you!**

**Please guys, if you like this fic, send in a review. I love reviews. The more I get, the faster I update. And try reccomending this to your friends/other egoshippers! Thanks a ton! :D**

**See you in the next chappie,**

**~TsukiyamaMewwChan**


	4. Girl Gone Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Gary would have more screen-time, and have his own theme song. I also do not own the song used.**

**So Contagious**

**Chapter 4- Girl Gone Wild**

* * *

**Gary and Misty's House in Saffron City**

"Gary Oak! How many times have I told you to knock before you enter my room? " Misty growled, music blaring from her speakers. She didn't bother turning it off; she knew that's what he was there for.

"Damn it, Red, turn down the music!" He shouted, fuming. "I can hear it all the way downstairs and I'm doing homework!"

Misty put her hand to her ear, pretending she didn't hear him.

Gary scowled, marched right up to the boom box, and unplugged it.

"All better." He said with a smirk.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "Why I ought-"

Just then Misty's cell phone started to ring. Gary raised an eyebrow as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"You have a cell?" Gary asked.

Misty nodded. "Of course."

"Why don't I have your number?"

"Because, I only give it to people I like." She said, smirking at him. He just rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

Misty didn't recognize the number. Flipping her cell open, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Like, it's our baby sis! Daisy get over here!"

Misty sweat-dropped. She should've known it was going to be her three sisters. Then again, they could have just called from the Gym.

Misty didn't have that great of a relationship with her three sisters. They didn't really pay that much attention to her; they were always off by themselves. Secluding her. Whenever Misty tried to join in on one of their conversations, she'd always get laughed at.

Misty knew why, of course. It was because of her tomboy image. They always talked about the newest trends, the cutest boys. Misty was never the least interested in that, and everyone knew, of course. So you can imagine the shock and hilarity on the three sisters faces when she tried to act interested.

"Misty! How are you, baby sis?" Misty heard Daisy ask.

"I…could be better…" She said, unsure of the reason of why they called.

Daisy giggled.

"How's life with the hottie? Y'know, like, your co-worker?" Misty groaned. She turned to Gary, who was looking at his watch. He then turned around and gave her a sly smile.

"You mean Gary," She said, and he raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name, "And, it's awful. Well, he's awful. I've made a friend-"

"C'mon Misty, I'm not that bad am I?" Gary asked, loud enough for Misty's sister to hear.

"Actually-"

"Like, oh my gosh! Is that Gary Oak I hear?" Violet suddenly asked, Misty figuring she took the phone out of Daisy's hand.

"Uh, yeah."

A few squeals told the redhead that they were now on speaker.

Gary snatched the phone away from Misty. "Hello, ladies."

Misty growled, trying to reach back for her phone but Gary just stuck his hand in her face, pushing it away from him as he shamelessly flirted.

"Fine," She growled, pushing his hand away. "Talk to them as long as you want." She crossed her arms around her chest, turning around swiftly and stomped away.

Gary blinked. He watched her grumble to herself as she stormed down the hall and couldn't help but to smirk at her silly actions.

"So Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell her yet?"

"…No…not yet."

"Well, if you like don't soon, it might be too late."

Gary let out an 'mmm', and bid his goodbye after Lily took the phone and told him they would see him later. After he hung up the phone, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Now was definitely not a good time, he decided. He started to walk out from Misty's room to return her phone, but stopped suddenly in his tracks. Smirking, he began looking through her contacts.

"I knew she would have her own number in here," Gary shook his head, chuckling. "Girl can be so forgetful sometimes."

Taking out his own cell, he programmed her number in his and did the same for her.

* * *

**Second Period; P.E. at Ava High**

Misty wiped a drop of sweat that threatened to run down her forehead. She silently begged her legs to move faster. This was life or death. She couldn't stop; not now. She _had_ to keep moving, she had no choice.

Gary chuckled as he looked behind him, watching as the red head stumbled over her own feet. Regaining her balance, she caught Gary's eye and puffed out her cheeks in anger. He only laughed, and ran even faster than before.

Misty gasped as she watched him take off lightning speed. Groaning, she began to pick up the pace, closing the large gap between the two.

"You know you can't beat me," Gary said, flashing her a grin as she ran beside him.

Misty growled. She could practically see his head inflate.

"See you at the finish line!" Gary shouted, and began sprinting. Misty gaped as he ran past the finish line, only to be mobbed by bunches of girls who had snuck out of their classroom to watch Gary run the mile.

Misty finished second. She stopped near the crowd, wiping her forehead again. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Gary, as he winked at the girls, running a hand through his hair. All of the girls practically melted. She sighed, feeling pity for those girls. They have just been played by the 'Great Gary Oak'.

Gary looked over in Misty's direction. A smile danced across his lips.

Misty squinted in confusion. Was Gary really smiling at her? This wasn't the usual smirk he would shoot at her. This was a real smile.

_What's he trying to do?_ Misty thought as she tore her gaze off him as May approached her, gasping for air.

"Hey," She panted, "What's up, Misty?"

May's face was completely red. She looked as if she was about to lose her breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked her, "I can take you to the office if you want."

"No, I'm fine. It's just asthma." She replied, taking a long breath before straightening up. "You look kind of peeved." She observed, watching Misty. Her eyebrows arched, and a scowl replaced the worried frown.

"Gary," She breathed, "He's so infuriating. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else!"

"It's because I am." Misty felt Gary whisper in her ear. She yelped, placing a hand over it. Gary chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "What's with you? Are you sensitive there?" Gary raised an eyebrow in interest. Misty's felt her face grow warm, and she smacked his over the head.

"Shut up! What are you doing here; shouldn't you be with your girls?" She spat out at him. Gary placed a hand over his heart, giving her a pathetic frown.

"Oh, right in the heart," He exaggerated, removing his hands. "I'd much rather be here annoying you than being with them."

"Oh, great to know you would rather piss me off." Misty replied sarcastically.

May coughed, not knowing what to do. It was only second period, and here they were in already arguing. _Just great._

"What better way to do that than beating you?" He smirked. Misty balled her fists in anger.

"I can beat you any day, Oak! You just got lucky this time around!" She shouted, pointing a finger right in his face.

Gary brushed her hand away, winking. "I'd love to see you try."

"Fine! We'll see who's the best!" Misty decided. "Winner makes the loser do whatever they want. Deal?"

"Deal," Gary said, shaking her hand. "But don't get mad at me when you lose, because I have something planned for you."

Misty smirked. "Bring it on."

After permission from the teacher, the two were set and ready. There was a certain flame in each of their hearts, one that would not allow the other to lose.

Each side of the track was rooting for one of the two. On one side, girls lined up, holding pom-poms in the air for their beloved Gary.

On the other, stood all the guys in their class. Ever since Gary came to the school, their girlfriends all had hearts in their eyes for a certain Oak. There was no way in hell they were going to root for the guy.

Misty and Gary smirked at each other, getting ready to start the race. May stood in between. Raising a hand, all eyes were immediately on her.

"First one to finish the lap wins! The loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to." May said, and all the girls cheered out Gary's name.

Misty rolled her eyes. _I will win,_ she thought, another smirk growing on her lips.

"Are you two ready?" May asked. Both of them gave her a quick nod. She smiled, then looked back up to their audience. "On your mark…get ready…GO!"

Misty began running. As Gary wasn't in front of her, she smiled to herself. This is going to be a piece of cake. Misty began to laugh. Her mind flipped through all the embarrassing things she could make him do when he loses. Gary wasn't even in sight!

Wait…

_Where is he?_

Gary was standing in the same place not even one minute ago. May raised an eyebrow as he watched Misty take off.

"What are you doing?" May asked Gary, who turned around, facing May with a serious expression.

"Waiting." He said, then turned back.

"Obviously-"

"See ya," The brunette said, and began running after the fiery ginger after she had gotten quite the ways away from him.

May knit her eyebrows together. _Oh my…_

Gary was taking off like a lightning bolt. He was faster than anything she'd ever seen before.

Even the crowd was perplexed; they stopped their shouts as soon as he took off.

May smiled as she saw Gary zip past Misty, who stumbled as he did so. Waving a fist at the boy, she could hear a chuckle escape his lips.

Misty continued shouting at Gary until he passed the finish line.

He won.

Misty stopped as soon as she saw him get back to May. Since she's already lost, there was no point in pushing herself even more so. She could feel her blood boil. _How the hell does he always beat me? _She thought angrily, balling her fists as she stubbornly made her way to the two. She had to bit her lip to keep the cuss words from flowing out. Once the waterfall started, it wouldn't end for awhile.

Gary crossed his arms over his chest, smiling triumphantly as he saw May's surprised expression. Winking at his fans (who all practically fainted from the gesture) he turned to face Misty. Her face was contorted into an angry mess. He could have some fun with this.

_Haven't seen Misty this mad in awhile. The last time was what? When we were cast as lovers in the movie? _A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the way her cheeks would puff out, deep red. Her eyes would narrow and stare right through him.

"Fine, you won." Misty made her way to Gary, not looking at him. "What do you want me to do?" She stopped a safe distance away from him.

Gary pondered for a moment. He could have her announce that he's better than her, that's something.

He shook his head. _If she's going to do that, it needs to be on her own accord._ He flipped through many options in his head until he found the perfect one.

A devious smile appeared on his face.

Misty winced. She knew that smile. This certainly meant trouble, she knew it.

"Well, Red?" He began to strut over to the girl until he was just a few inches away from her. She growled, not liking the close proximity. His grin just grew as he placed his lips to her ear.

Her face grew warm. Eyebrows arched, she hissed at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"No need to be fussy, Red. Haven't even heard what you gotta do yet." He told her, pulling away quickly.

"Whatever," She replied hastily. He moved back in, his lips slightly grazing her earlobe.

She winced. This was too close for comfort.

"I want you to be my personal servant."

Misty jumped back in disgust. Who did this guy think he is? The redheads face was just as bright as her hair.

Furiously, she balled her fists. "NO WAY! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO SOMETHING AS DISGUSTING AS YOU!"

He winced at the word _something._

"You have to. I won, remember?" He retorted.

"NO!"

"Misty, you did make a deal." May intervened, raising a finger at the furious girl.

"May! You choose now to side with him!"

The brunette shrugged, a small smile forming on her lips. May tried her best to suppress it; she didn't want an angry ginger on her tail too.

Misty stubbornly crossed her arms around her chest. "FINE! Only if I have too. But no more than a few days!"

"Three at the most, Red. I promise, that's it." Gary said, raising three fingers.

Misty spun on her heel with a _hmph._ "Better be only three damn days, Oak."

Gary smiled triumphantly.

He never thought it would be this easy to catch the girl. Her bending to his every beck and call? The next three days were sure going to be interesting.

Gary watched as Misty stomped away from him, May following closely behind.

* * *

The bell signaled the end of the school day.

Misty slowly began to gather her supplies. She was in no hurry to get home.

May bounced her way over to the dreading girl.

"What's up, Misty? Why so down?"

Misty sighed. "It's because of Gary. I can't believe I have to listen to his every command."

May shrugged. "Well…do you want me to come over today? I can help you with him, if you want."

Misty's face brightened. "Would you really? May, you're the best friend ever!" She attacked the girl in a hug, smothering her face into the girls' hair.

"Haha, okay Misty, calm down. It's not going to be that bad."

Misty let her go. "Maybe. You never know with Gary Oak."

**After School; 2:51 at Gary and Misty's Place**

Misty and May walked into the house. Setting their bags on the hooks next to the door, Misty sighed when she saw Gary's bag already hanging there.

"He probably got a ride from one of his girls." May observed, looking to Misty as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Whatever," Misty huffed, starting to walk to the kitchen. "He can do whatever he wants with those bimbos."

May raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Misty spun around, disgust written all over her face. "You're kidding, right?" May just stared at Misty, awaiting the redheads answer. "God, no. Never in a million years! I just don't understand why I have to be his servant when he can get any other girl to do what he asks."

May opened her mouth to reply, but shut it immediately. It was best for her not to tell Misty what she was thinking.

It would be too late anyway; Misty was already walking away from her. May quickly ran after her friend into the kitchen. She sat on a stool while Misty took out two glasses from the cupboard.

"Get one for me too." Gary said, walking in. Misty's eyes narrowed, and she growled as she pulled out a third cup. "And I want some tea, so a mug would probably be a better choice."

Misty shot him a glare as she put away the third glass and took out a mug.

Gary plopped into the chair next to May. He gave her a small nod, and then turned back to Misty with a boring stare. "I'm feeling a bit hungry. How 'bout you, June?"

"May," She quickly corrected, not giving him a second glance. "And I suppose."

"Red, May and I are hungry! Make us some cupcakes!"

"What?" Misty spun around, dropping a tea bag into Gary's mug. "You seriously want me to make you cupcakes?"

"Yep."

Misty gave May her glass of water, which she accepted gracefully. Taking a small sip, she placed it gently on the table. "I'll help you Misty, it's alright." Misty gave her friend a grateful smile as May stood up, joining her.

Misty began to take out all the supplies needed for the cupcakes as May began to look around.

"Do you have a radio somewhere?" She asked. Misty pointed to the corner where one of her iHomes' was placed. May plugged in her own iPod Nano, and began to turn the volume up. The music suddenly blasted on, radiating off the walls.

_**It's so hypnotic  
The way he pulls on me  
It's like the force of gravity  
Right up under my feet**_

_**It's so erotic  
This feeling can't be beat  
It's coursing through my whole body  
Feel the heat**_

"Hey, this is Madonna isn't it?" Misty asked as she poured the cake mix into a large bowl. May nodded enthusiastically.

"Girl Gone Wild," Gary observed in disgust. "Have you seen the video? She's way too old to be dancing like that."

"Finally! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" May exclaimed, grinning. Gary smirked at her as she began dancing to the beat.

_**I got that burnin' hot desi-i-i-re  
And no one can put out my fi-i-i-re  
It's coming right down through the wi-i-i-re  
Here it comes  
When I hear them 808 drums  
It's got me singing**_

_**Hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild  
I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild**_

Misty laughed, taking a spoon and mixing the soon-to-be cupcakes.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Misty dropped the spoon, running to the door. "Drew!"

The green haired devil smiled, flicking his hair to the side. "How's it, Waterflower? May I come in?"

"Uh, sure?" Misty replied, moving out of the way so he could walk in. He walked in the direction of the music.

"So you like Madonna, eh?" He commented.

"It's Mays' music." She answered, walking into the kitchen with him.

May spun around when she heard the two approach. Her mouth flew open when her sight caught Drew. Suddenly her whole face turned red, and she looked utterly speechless.

"What's up, May?" He looked to Gary, his face dead-panning. "Gary."

"Drew." Gary replied, his face turning stone cold.

Misty felt the temperature in the room get very, very cold.

_**Girls they just wanna have some fun  
Get fired up like smokin' gun  
On the floor til the daylight comes  
Girls they just wanna have some fun**_

**_A girl gone wild_**  
**_A good girl gone wild_**  
**_I'm like a girl gone wild_**  
**_A good girl gone wild_**

She grabbed May's arm, pulling her to the bowl, encouraging her to not pay any attention to Drew.

Sadly, that was not the case. It only took two seconds for Drew to say something to May which peeved her. In those two seconds, Drew's hair was sticky with cupcake mix.

"Whoa! Treat a guest with some respect!" He said, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth. He dipped his fingers in the bowl and wiped the chocolate across her face.

Gary jumped out of his seat, running over to the scene.

_**The room is spinning  
It must be the tanqueray  
I'm about to go astray  
My inhibition's gone away  
I feel like sinning  
You got me in the zone  
DJ play my favorite song  
Turn me on**_

His luck wasn't great.

When May had dumped some on Drew's head, she had also spilt some on the floor. Gary –not noticing this at all- ran straight into it, losing his footing. In the attempt of not falling straight on his face, he grabbed for anything that he could.

He grabbed for the counter, but it didn't give him anything firm to hold his weight. Knocking over the bowl, it flew to the ground, dousing him and May.

He fell to the ground with a gigantic _thud._ Misty's mouth opened in shock and ran over to help him up.

It was a bad move.

She began to slip.

May and Drew watched in horror as she fell face first- _right on top of Gary._

_**I got that burnin' hot desi-i-i-re  
And no one can put out my fi-i-i-re  
It's coming right down through the wi-i-i-re  
Here it comes  
When I hear them 808 drums  
It's got me singing**_

_**Hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild  
I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey  
Like a girl gone wild  
A good girl gone wild**_

With the music blaring in the background, and the cupcake fiasco going on, no one heard the door opening or footsteps come down the hallway.

"Whoa, like, what happened here?"

"Misty, we leave you alone with Gary for not even a week and you two are already down and dirty?"

"Like, I never knew you rolled that way, and in front of your friends!"

Misty groaned. She knew those voices. Lifting her head up, she immediately blushed a deep scarlet. Her face was greeted by Gary's, whose face was equally as red as her own. Their eyes met, his azure eyes bonding with her own jade orbs. She looked away quickly, pushing herself up off his chest. May offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted.

_**Girls they just wanna have some fun  
Get fired up like smokin' gun  
On the floor til the daylight comes  
Girls they just wanna have some fun**_

Misty couldn't have thought of a worse situation for a song like this to be playing. Sighing, she faced her three sisters, who all wore devious smiles on their faces.

"Like, help Gary up lil sis!" The redhead rolled her eyes as she offered her hand to the brunette. He stood up, and shook hands with all the sisters.

Drew inched towards May. He didn't like the sudden appearance of three older girls. Older women were totally _not_ his style.

Misty winced. The appearance of her sisters made her environment level deplete. Gary noticed, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"If it helps, you look a lot more _delicious_ than them, if ya know what I mean."

"GARY OAK!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I couldn't bring myself to get on and update (I didn't know exactly where to go w/ this chappie)**

**Whatcha think, should I focus a bit on Drew/May for the next chapter? Or continue the way it is?**

**Review and receive a free Mew o.o**

**Much loves**

**~TsukiyamaMewwChan**


End file.
